


Needs and Wants

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, But at least there's lube, Dom!Tony Stark, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Bucky Barnes, Tony is a (mostly) responsible dom, Tony is pissed because homophobia sucks, With minimal prep, spanking with a belt, spanking with a hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: The world has found out that Tony is in a relationship with Bucky, and the usual suspects are protesting that fact.This is entirely an excuse to have Tony spank and fuck Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Needs and Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalMusings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EternalMusings).



> Based on a prompt from EternalMusings

Tony slammed the door to his workshop and stormed across the room to where he kept “failure” projects to fiddle with. He was far too angry right now to even consider working on something that might be useful, but he just couldn’t sit upstairs with everyone else and pretend nothing was wrong.

He knew stock drops happened. He knew SI would recover from the announcement that he was with a man, that they’d go right to the top again when the next phone model came out. It didn’t make him any less angry that this much bigotry still existed in the world. It wasn’t like his brain stopped working because he had sex with a man.

“FRIDAY, where’s my music?” he demanded, picking up the first project he could get his hands on and starting to pull at the wires protruding from it. Loud, angry metal started pounding from the speakers, practically making his spine vibrate with the violence of it.

He let the music drown everything out as he systematically demolished one failure of a project after another, pulling wires, breaking welds, stripping screws. It didn’t matter what, as long as he could destroy something.

Suddenly, the music volume dropped by half, and he looked up. There was only one person allowed in the lab when this particular playlist was on, and sure enough, Bucky was standing just inside the door. He had his head cocked, a look of consideration on his face. 

He started to saunter across the lab towards Tony when he realized the other man was looking at him, and Tony had to blink in order to focus on anything but Bucky’s hips moving. By the time he reached the workbench, Tony had set down the current mass of useless parts. “Don’t,” Tony said, holding up one hand. “I don’t want to hear it. I know Pepper warned us, I know you said you don’t care. I know. But I care. I don’t want to hear about how us being together is destroying the fabric of America. I’ve heard it before. It makes me furious to have our lives judged based on this one thing.”

Bucky nodded, simply saying, “Okay.” And then he slid to his knees gracefully, sitting on his heels, hands open on his thighs, head high so that he could still see Tony’s face. Just like Tony had taught him months ago when Bucky told Tony he was interested in some of Tony's more... intense interests.

But not this time. "No, Bucky," Tony said. "I promised never in anger. I'm not going down that road."

"You're not angry at me, right?" Bucky asked, sounding calmer than Tony thought anyone should under the circumstances.

"No, of course, not. But - " 

"Then it'll be fine. Even angry you're not going to be able to actually hurt me, and don't you think it'll make you feel better than destroying inanimate objects?" Bucky continued, still painfully logical.

Tony sighed and reached down to run his fingers through Bucky's hair, pushing it back over his ear. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you offering just because you think you should."

"Tony, unless you intend to beat me until I'm bloody, I'm always sure about it." Bucky didn't smile as he said it, and that more than anything else convinced Tony that he was serious.

He thought about it, really concentrating. If he just used his hand, Bucky was right - he wouldn't be able to do more than leave a few bruises that would be gone within minutes. Unlike mindlessly destroying things, it would force Tony to focus on someone else, someone who he cared about and who cared about him. It would let him feel more than just unbridled anger, but rather satisfaction and love.

Plus, they'd both get to come eventually, and right now that was the only way that was going to happen.

"Okay," Tony said, decision made. "But not here. It's too cold and I want to lay you out."

"Pretty sure there are stairs behind the bathroom that lead directly to your bedroom," Bucky said, and this time he did give a cheeky grin. Tony couldn't help but return it, even if his brain was still being pulled in eighteen different directions.

Bucky rose gracefully to his feet, and stepped back, clearly letting Tony take the lead. Tony grabbed him by the hand and headed towards and then up the discreet stairs, to his private suite of rooms.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Bucky started toeing off his shoes and pulling off his shirt. Tony couldn't do anything but watch and admire as more and more of Bucky's amazing body came into view. Bucky paused when he was down to just his boxers, his hands on the waistband. "Am I the only one getting naked?" he asked. There was no accusation in his voice, just curiosity. 

"Do you want me to?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

"Depends. If you just want to spank the hell out of me, it's not necessary," Bucky said, his voice perfectly matter-of-fact. The only things that gave away how much he was into this were the way he was taking deep breaths and the way his eyes were widely dilated. "If you want to fuck me after, it would be helpful."

Tony nodded, and started to unbuckle his belt, but paused and said, "You're sure about this? It's - once I start, I'm probably not going to want to stop until I've worn out my arm."

Bucky rolled his eyes, his smile defusing some of the implicit sarcasm. Coming closer, he tugged Tony in for a brief kiss using a grip on his collar. "You know that what we do isn't just about me getting off. If beating me helps you, even if it's just to clear your head, that's a good reason, too. Besides, if it makes you feel better, you can just think you'll owe me one."

"I owe you a whole lot more than just one," Tony said, and it was true. Bucky kept him from drinking even on the worst days, got him to focus in a way no one but Pepper had ever managed. The fact that they were sexually compatible was just icing on the cake, honestly.

Bucky slid his boxers off his legs and went back to his knees. Tony had to pause, because the sight of Bucky like this never failed to go straight to the lizard brain at the back of Tony's head. It made him want to mark Bucky, mark him as _Tony’s_ and no one else's. His eyes traced the lines of Bucky's body, idling on his metal arm. While he was rebuilding it, he hadn't even realized he was already marking Bucky, and when Bucky had accepted the arm, it made him think more might be possible.

He'd never stop being grateful for that.

He practically ripped his shirt, taking it off, and he left his clothes in a tangled mess on the floor. Stepping close to Bucky, he bent down, and Bucky leaned up, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss. As it slowly became more carnal, his hand slid up Bucky's shoulder to the back of his neck, and then he fisted his hand in Bucky's hair, pulling it back hard and making Bucky gasp.

He took advantage of Bucky's open mouth to plunder it, his tongue exploring Bucky's familiar mouth.Bucky made a soft encouraging sound, and Tony got even more aggressive, biting at Bucky's lips and making them hot and swollen.

It took more willpower than he wanted to admit to pull away. "Go to the bed, bend over and put your hands on it. Show me that fine ass of yours."

Bucky rose to his feet, and Tony was gratified to see Bucky’s hard cock, and that he was a little wobbly on his feet. He didn't ask for help, though, and Tony admired him as he walked the short distance to their large bed. He paused by the nightstand, grabbing the lube and tossing it onto the bed before he settled himself at the side, slowly bending over and stretching his arms out, putting his ass at the perfect height for anything Tony wanted to do to it.

There was a little part of Tony that wanted to just forget about spanking Bucky, and instead fuck his beautiful ass. But while that would feel great in the moment, he'd still be unsettled. So instead, he came up to Bucky's side, resting his left hand on the knobs of Bucky's upper spine. "You sure about this?" he asked again.

The muscles under his hand relaxed, Bucky practically melting into the bed. "Oh, yeah, Tony. Come on, you know you want to."

"Mmm," Tony rubbed circles on Bucky's back, down to his ass, and back up to his shoulder blade. When he felt like Bucky was as relaxed as he was going to get, he pulled back with his other hand, and landed a slap on Bucky's ass. He knew it was mostly sound as it hit, but he'd never spanked Bucky without a warm up and he wasn't going to start now.

Bucky twisted under his hand and shot him an amused look. "You and I both know that’s just a love tap. Come on, Tony. Give it to me." Just to emphasize his point, Bucky shifted his weight from leg to leg, causing his ass to sway under Tony's hand. 

"You sure?" Tony asked.

Once again, Bucky rolled his eyes. "Tony, I let you take a whip to me last week. I'm hardly going to be traumatized by your hand. Quit pussy footing around."

Bucky's words got under Tony's skin. Tony knew that was exactly what Bucky meant to happen, but knowing that didn't change the result, which was him pulling back and giving Bucky a slap that was almost at full force.

Bucky grunted, shifting slightly, but just said, "Yeah, just like that." Lowering his head to the bed, Bucky's hips rose slightly, and Tony could feel himself snap when offered Bucky's complete willingness. He couldn't see any reason to keep holding back when Bucky was so obviously into this, and his hand started falling full force, laying strokes that systematically covered every inch of Bucky's ass.

When it was a solid pink, shading into a darker red that would indicate the start of bruising on someone who wasn't enhanced, he shifted so that he was hitting Bucky on the underside of his asscheeks and upper thighs. That got him sounds that shot directly to Tony's gut, little grunts and groans that showed pleasure and pain in equal measure.

He forced himself to stop long enough to ask, "Bucky, color?"

"Green all the way, Tony," Bucky said, his voice muffled from the way his face was still buried in the blankets.

Hesitating - Bucky's ass was _really_ red - he studied Bucky's body language for a moment. He was still relaxed, no tension obvious in his back or shoulders, and his hands weren't fisted in the blanket but rather spread out flat. He also took a second to think about his own feelings, and while he felt better, his head was still buzzing in a way he'd be unable to take for long without being overwhelmed again. "Bucky, can I - I'd like to use my belt. Are you okay with that?"

"So good with it," Bucky said, his voice a low groan. 

Tony turned and fumbled with his clothes, cursing under his breath as he tried to untangle his belt from his jeans. It might have actually been easier to go and get a strap out of their toy closet, but there was something about using his _belt_ \- such a common, ordinary item of everyday - that loomed huge in his head.

_Finally_ the damn thing slid free from the jean's loops, and he carefully doubled it over, holding the buckle securely in his hand so he didn't accidentally hit Bucky with the metal. Laying the leather across the burning hot skin of Bucky's ass, he asked again, "You sure?"

An amused snort was the answer he got. 

"So, aiming to be a brat now?"

"Dunno - is it going to get you to use that thing on me without dithering around?" Bucky asked, twisting so that Tony could see one eye peeking up from the bed.

Tony sighed. "It just - it's different if I'm doing it because I'm angry instead of trying to make us both feel good."

Bucky echoed his sigh, and stood up straight, turning around to face Tony fully. "You're not the only one angry, Tony," he said, his voice soft and patient. "I'm not particularly pleased with protestors outside our doors. This is something we can do to _help each other_. But it only works if you let it."

Oh. _Oh._ It hadn't even occurred to Tony that Bucky might be mad, too. And he guessed that if it really was going to help both of them, then it was definitely okay to keep going. 

"When did you get so smart about this?" he asked.

"I had a good teacher.," Before Tony could preen any, he added, "Steve used to go out and start fights he was guaranteed to lose when he was mad."

This time it was Tony who rolled his eyes. "I've told you to leave Steve out of the bedroom," he said, not able to disguise the whine in his voice.

"So you have," Bucky said with a smartass grin. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Fuck you, Barnes," Tony grumbled.

"I'm hearing an awful lot of talking and not a lot of doing," Bucky said.

Tony was being provoked. Tony _knew_ he was being provoked. It didn't matter, though, because it was _working_. "Get your face back down on that bed," he ordered.

Bucky laughed lightly, but obeyed, and the sight of his upturned ass, still pink, but with the red already faded, was enough to push Tony into doing what he wanted to do in the first place.

Pulling back his arm, he let the belt land with a loud _crack_ across Bucky's ass. The skin turned instantly red, and Tony felt a sense of satisfaction. Without hesitation, he did it again and again and again, turning Bucky's ass dark red from the top of his crack to the middle of his thighs. The whole time, Bucky moaned and wiggled and flexed. 

It seemed like he could do this forever, and as the belt came down over and over again, he could feel the last of his anger and frustration bleeding away. He didn't even hesitate when Bucky's ass started to welt - sharp white lines appearing straight across his ass. Bucky certainly didn't ask him to stop, didn't do anything but groan louder, lift his ass higher, as if to invite more.

Finally, when Tony didn't think his arm could swing one more time, he dropped the belt to the floor with a thump, and pressed his hands to the heat of Bucky's backside, getting a hiss in response. "I want to fuck you," he said, giving a tight squeeze.

"I thought that was the point," Bucky said, but Tony was gratified that he sounded a little breathless, a little overwhelmed. 

"Partially," Tony agreed. He reached past Bucky to snag the lube off the bed. Spreading it on his cock, he hissed at the cool gel, then slid one finger into Bucky's tight hole - just enough to get him wet, not enough to actually stretch him. Dropping the tube on the carpet, he spread Bucky's hot, red, welted cheeks and lined up his cock.

He hesitated just long enough for Bucky to object if he wanted more prep, and then slowly, steadily, started to press inside. Bucky's ass was burning hot, inside and out, and Tony groaned as he slid in, faster than he meant to.

Tony leaned forward braced his hands on Bucky's shoulders, pinning the other man to the bed. Spreading his legs, he forced Bucky's thighs further apart, letting him get in even deeper, and when he bottomed out, his groan was echoed by Bucky.

He wanted to take his time, go slow, but that just wasn't possible. His balls screamed for relief, and as soon as Bucky's ass had loosened it's vice-like grip around Tony's cock, he started to move, slamming into Bucky and ripping sounds of pleasure and pain from Bucky's throat. "Fuck, Bucky," he groaned. "You feel so good."

Under him, Bucky was shifting, trying to get his hand underneath, but Tony pressed more firmly on his shoulders and forced him still. "No," he ordered. "I want you to hold on until I tell you."

Bucky whimpered, but stopped squirming, just lifted his ass even higher, as if the touch of the bedding against his cock was too much otherwise. "Please, Tony," he begged.

As always, the pleading note in Bucky's voice went straight to Tony's cock, pushing him closer to the brink. To have such a powerful, strong man reduced to begging was intoxicating. Knowing that he could free himself in moments but allowed himself to be restrained by Tony was mind-blowing.

Tony shifted, trying to get that little bit deeper, and, with a harsh groan, came deep inside Bucky. It felt like his orgasm was going to last forever, aftershocks rattling through him for long moments, but finally, over-sensitive, he was forced to pull out.

Bucky didn't move, but he shivered and whimpered at the loss of Tony's cock. Tony backed up just enough to leave room for Bucky to turn, and then urged him over on his back. When Bucky's ass hit the comforter, he bucked and hissed, but otherwise held still.

His cock was so hard it was almost purple, precome dripping from the tip. "Good boy," Tony praised, and Bucky's cock twitched against his belly. 

"Please, Tony, please," Bucky begged even harder. "Please don't leave me like this."

"I'm not going to." Tony stepped back between Bucky's spread thighs and slid two fingers inside his hole. With his other hand, he lifted Bucky's hard cock, pressing his lips to the tip. "You can come whenever you want," he said, then slowly sucked Bucky's cock down, taking it all the way to the root.

Bucky cried out, and Tony could hear the shredding sound of him ripping the comforter. His whole body was tense and tight, and then suddenly he was coming down Tony's throat. Tony swallowed as much of it as he could and slowly pulled off, still massaging Bucky’s prostate with two fingers, until Bucky relaxed bonelessly onto the bed.

When he slid his fingers out of Bucky's ass, placing a gentle kiss to the head of his cock, Bucky waved one hand in the air. "Get up here. I earned cuddles."

"You did," Tony said with a small laugh. He slid up on the bed and together the two of them got under the covers, wrapped up in each other's arms. In a few minutes, Tony would grab the lotion from the nightstand and rub it into Bucky's skin, laughing as Bucky whined how he didn't need it, but for now, this was the perfect place to be.

Pepper was probably going to make Tony do a news show or something tomorrow, but thanks to Bucky, he'd make it through without punching someone in the teeth. That was more than enough.


End file.
